Just a Memory?
by acchartier
Summary: Ben has gotten into a car accident and has a hairline fracture on his skull. He begins to have dreams about a mysterious guy named Dean. His mom thinks Ben has made up this guy about of his brain injury but Ben thinks differently.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Dean is 45 and Ben is seventeen. That's just how I see this story, I know Ben is much older if I did the math but I didn't feel like it. This fanfic is based off the tumblr post from proxydialogue here's the link of it from my tumblr .com**

A man in a leather jacket with a amulet around his neck, that's all I remember. Ever since the accident I try hard to put a face on him but can't. I asked mom if she remembers someone like that but every time says

"Ben I have no idea what you're talking about. I think it's the crack in your head, please get some rest sweetie"

A few weeks ago I got into a bad car accident with my mother. I was driving and mom was in a passenger seat. Yes I am 17 I can drive. As we were going down the road it was a green light so I put my foot on the gas and started moving. At the same point some douche bag was so high he must of not realized how fast he was going or that it was a red light. He slammed into their car on my side at 45 MPH. It took 15 minutes for the emergency squad to come and another 45 minutes of cut me out of the car. I was trapped in by the legs but my mom was fine. As I was going in and out of consciousness I kept hearing my mother talking to me telling me she loves me. After that the next next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with mom at my side holding my hand. She smiled and got up and started combing through my hair telling me what happened. I tried to get up and tell her I'm fine but realized that I couldn't feel my legs. Mom started to cry and told me I have a pinch nerve and that I was paralyzed from the waste down. Also I have a hairline fracture in my skull.

Later that night as I was sleeping I had a very strange dream. It was my birthday party and I saw a man walk up to me. He had a leather jacket and an amulet around his neck. I couldn't see his face but heard his voice. Very low and deep. My mom walked up next to him and smiled.

I woke up in a cold sweat with a low sound of the heart monitor beeping next to me. There was no one in the hall. The hall was decorated full of turkey's and fall leaves. Next week is thanksgiving. Mom is in the seat next to me. She didn't get too damaged in the accident. Just a couple of cuts and bruises. I start to move my hand down my waist and down my leg. I start to squeeze my upper thigh as hard as I can but cannot feel anything. I begging to start to cry. Why did this happen to me? WHY!? I sit up and start to punch my leg with both hands as hard as I can. I just want to feel something. I cry harder and louder. I starts to to say

"No! NO! NO! COME ONE JUST WORK!"

The next moment mom wakes up and hurries to stand. She tries to grab my hands, I continue to hit my legs, to stop me but I keep going. Finally I give up and fall into her chest and cry. She brings her hands around my shoulders moving her thumbs in circles.

"Honey it's going to be fine, I promise you" she says but I wonder if she's lying.

I see myself and the man working on a black car. It is the same man as my dream in the hospital. He is wearing the same thing as before except his jacket is not on. Both our sleeves are up to our elbows and our hands full of grease. He gestures to a part in the cars engine and says a joke, I laugh.

"Dean you're so funny"

I look over to him this time he has a face but I cannot distinguish what exactly it looks like. All I can see is green eyes, the most greenest eyes I have never seen. He opens his mouth to say something...

"BENJAMIN THIS IS THE LAST TIME IM TELLING YOU GET UP!" Mom yells me awake. My eyes pop open.

It has been two weeks since I was admitted to the hospital because of the accident. Everything has been fine. We had to put some ramps in the house and expand some doors for my wheel chair. We put a chair in the shower so I can clean myself. At the hospital my mom had to clean me, talk about embarrassing! Other than that everything went back to normal.

As I push my covers off me I look at the clock 6:17. I over sleep by 17 minutes. I have to get ready extra early for school now. I start to take off my clothes, I stretch to the right and grab a pair of jeans and a shirt from my dresser. I begin to dress I start with my pants I have to move my right leg first and slide up, then left leg. Once they're up my legs I lay flat and pull them up around my waist. I button them then sit up. I put my shirt on normally. I move my body to the right and stretch to get my wheel chair. I whip my legs over the side of my bed and in once quick move I sweep my body into the chair. I flip to my left and grab my gloves from the night stand. Once they're on I unlock my chairs wheels and begin to to wheel myself out of my room. I go down the hall till I reach the stairs. We had to put in a stair lift for me. I do the same thing as the bed as the stair lift. Once I'm in I press a button and it hums to life. It starts to move down slowly.

"Are you coming down?" Mom says.

"No mom it's just coming down by itself" I say back to her.

When I reach the down there is another wheel chair. Again as you guess I get myself in the wheel chair and buckle it. I unlock the wheels and roll to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Mom asks. I roll to the kitchen table where a chair is moved so I fit in perfectly. I look around at the clock it reads 6:26. 9 minutes! That's my new personal record for getting ready.

"Grits please" I say. She begins to walk to the counter and opens a cabinet. She opens it and grabs the box of instant grits and takes one packet out.

"Mom?" I say

"Yes" she says still working.

"Umm do you remember a guy named Dean? He wears like a big brown leather jacket and an amulet" I say. She doesn't stop working

"No why?"

"It's just I have had two dreams of him, they just seem so real"

"Well what happened in those dreams?"

"Well the first one was my birthday party and he was there. You even walked up next to him and smiled. Next we were working on a car he made a joke, I laughed"

"Well what does this mystery man look like?" She says a little jokingly.

"I can't put a face on him, it's all blurry but he does have very green eyes"

"Ben I don't ever remember a guy named Dean in my slash your life, you probably made this up in your head because of the crash"

"Yeah maybe so..." But I'm not so sure, the dreams seem almost too real to be made up in my head. Mom hands me my grits and I begin to eat. While I eat mom starts to pack my school bag and puts it in the car.

Once I'm done I roll to the door and put on a pair a tennis shoes I left from yesterday. It's not that hard anymore. I roll out my front door to the car. Mom still helps me in and out of the car because I have not go the hang of it yet. I buckle up as she puts my chair in the trunk. She closes the trunk and gets in the car. School is not that far from our home maybe 15 minutes. As we get closer I begin to get nervous.

"You getting nervous?" Mom says.

"A little even though I'm not supposed to admit it because I'm a man"

"You're still my little boy"

"MOM. STOOOOOP! I'm 17 years old! I'm not a little boy anymore!" I complain. She just laughs and shrugs. I can now start to see the school in my view. Mom pulls up in the handicap parking spot and stops. It is now 6:51 the late bell is at 7:06.

"Are you sure your ready?" Mom looks over to me.

"I'm going to have to go back eventually"

Today is my first day back to school since the accident.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: sorry i have been so late with this chapter I've been out of town all weekend. I promise I'll try and put up a chapter a week if I can.**

I stare blankly at the school. I see people pull up in the cars step out, grab there bags and walk to the entrance. There are many people just waiting outside in clusters talking. I see many people run up to each other and hug. Everyone is getting back from the thanksgiving holiday. Yes we get two weeks off for thanksgiving/ fall break. Everyone seems so normal just as it was before we left, but I'm not the same. Mom did send me to a physiologist but I didn't need it. That night in the hospital was the only time I got really angry. Don't get me wrong I do get very frustrated when I try to do things I could normally do but now can't. But I don't need any physiological help I'm fine. I have accepted my illness.

I flip down the visor and open the small mirror hidden inside. I try and brush my hair out a little bit but it's not working. I have a bald patch where they put the staples in. I open up the glove apartment and grab a beanie and put in on to try in cover up my hair. This looks better than being 1/4th bald. I look one last time and let out a big sigh.

"I'm ready" I say looking at mom. She nods her head and gets out of the car. She goes to the trunk and gets my chair. She comes around and helps me in.

"Do you want me to come in with you? I mean I have already talked to the office and they have told all your teachers and they said they have everything situated, but if you still want me to come in" She says. I kind of do but know that she is late for her first job. Since the accident she had to get two jobs to help pay for all my medical stuff and the bills. If I look close enough I can she the dark bags under eyes showing how tried she actually is.

"Mom haven't I told you that I'm a big strong man, I can handle this"

"Okay sweetie" she bends down and kisses my head. I roll up the handicap ramp and wheel around. I see mom wave her hand and drive off. I make sure my backpack, which is hanging from the handles on the chair, is secure. I wheel around and begin to roll to the school.

Half way to the stairs/ handicap ramp everyone begins to notice me. I try to not to notice but the stares are overwhelming. Out of the corner of my eyes I see my friend starting to approach me. I start to slow down so he could catch up.

"Hey man" my friend Erick says.

"Hey" I say kind of out of breath. Hey wheeling a chair is hard working for long distances.

"What's up?"

"Don't you mean what's down?" I say gesturing to the chair. Erick begins to look sad.

"I'm sorry I didn't..."

"It's all cool, I'm still me just without these" I say slapping my hands on my thighs. At that same moment the bell rang. Everyone started to walk to the front double doors.

"You want me to wheel you up?" I shook my head to say yes. In another situation I would of said no. I don't want people to think that I can't help myself. But I am so tried just rolling from the car to the edge of the ramp. He takes the handles and wheels me up. At the top he tries to pop a wheelie.

"Stop it asshole!" I say but laugh as I'm saying it. He laughs too. I take my wheels and start to wheel myself.

"Where is everyone else?" I say. I was implying to our friends. They're always with him in the morning. Other than Erick I have four more friends. Rich, Allie, Minnie, and Mark.

"Before school detention" before the break everyone got caught smoking in the girls bathroom. Erick is president of the school so they didn't charge him and I got off the hook because...well you know.

When we finally hit homeroom we see all our friends sitting down. I take one big deep breath and roll in. Everyone instantly gets quiet and stares. I try not the mind but it really is killing me. The classroom is set up like one in the movies. Two whiteboards in the front and four rows of chairs. I roll straight for the teacher's desk because they now have to assign me a new place to sit.

"Mr. Scott where would you like me to sit?" I say. He glances over and quickly stumbles to his feet.

"Ben... I... Um... Glad you see you're doing well. If you don't mind can you sit in the back?" He says pointing all the way to the back table now turned to face the board. I start to wheel myself down the right row. Everyone is staring at me now.

"Ben" I look all the way down the row to see Minnie. She is one of my close friends. She has blond hair and blue eyes. I could just swim in those eyes all day. She face is gorgeous. Perfect delicate jaw line and flawless skin. Her skin looks as if the sun has just kissed it. The only problem I have with her is that she is my best friend. We have been best friends since we were babies. Before she was beautiful and had big glasses that didn't fit her face, bucked teeth, and frizzed out hair. But in the last year or two some kind of magic happened and now she's beautiful. I've been starting to develop feelings for her but I push them aside for fear we might loose our friendship. When I finally get to her I stop.

"Hey Mins" I say.

"I missed you. I really wanted to come to see you but I couldn't. The divorce is getting real nasty"

"It's cool" I say looking down in my lap. I was really hoping that she would come over or at least text me.

"Hey what if we hang out today after school?"

"Yeah that sounds good" I look up and smile. She smiles back at me.

"I'll just bring you home" I say

"Alright"

"Leave me alone dad!" I instantly regret it as soon as I say it. "I didn't mean that I'm sorry" I say turning my face away from Dean.

"It's okay kiddo" he says. He sits down on the edge of my bed. "It would be an honor if I was your dad. You see I never had a real dad just a father. He treated me like crap and you know what I let him. When I was younger I knew I was never going to be like him and I swore if I had children they would never be like him. Right now you are the exact opposite of him and that is why I love you more than I love my own father, it would be and honor if I was your dad. I'm not trying to say that I am but I..." He didn't finish. I turned around and looked at him with big hot tears in my eyes. I could finally see him clearly now. He had a perfect jaw line lined with stubble. He had freckles that seemed to lightly splatter over his face. His nose seemed to fit him perfectly, not too big or too small. His hair was brown, not too dark or light. It looked as if it had been gelled up at the top but I know he doesn't believe in "girl" products.

I leaned in and hugged him and he hugged back. I could tell my tears were starting to stain his shirt but I didn't care...

"Ben what is the answer to number 5?" The teacher woke me up. I had fallen asleep in math class. The class turned around and started to look at me. I fumbled with my papers trying to figure out where my homework was.

"7" Erick whispers to me.

"7" I say. The whole class starts to laugh. Wait I'm in English not Math.

"Sorry if my class seems to bore you but next time if you stay wake you might just pass one of my test" the teacher says. The whole class snickers. He turns around and proceeds on with calling out homework.

"Thanks asshole" I whisper to Erick.

"Dude you know I had to do it" I says laughing again. I couldn't help but smile.

Then it hits me all at once. Scenes flying in my head so fast I have to clutch on the side of my desk to stay grounded. Dean! We had a life with him. I whole year he lived with us. He was a hunter. He was moms boyfriend. He was my dad.

I quickly take my pencil and try my best to sketch his face. I'm not the best artist but I can sure try. After his face is done I start to sketch this star looking thing with a sun around it. I know it's one of his tattoos. Once I'm done with that I begin to write his name Dean ... I can't think of his last name. Dean what?!

RING RING RING RING RING

That was last period the day is now over. I can finally hang out with Minnie but I still can't get Dean out of my head. When I finally get to the front doors I meet up with Min. I smile at her and she smiles back. I look out in the parking lot for mom and find her immediately. When we finally get to the car mom steps out side and tries to help me in but I dismiss her. I can't have my mom help me in when my best friend is right there especially since she's hot. I get in the best way possible.

"Hey Minnie is going to hang out with me this afternoon" I say to mom in the car. Minnie opens the back door and slides inside.

"Hey Ms. Lisa"

"Hey sweetie" mom says and starts the head home.


	3. Chapter 3

Minnie and I hang out all afternoon even after mom leaves for her second job. At first I thought it would be awkward because the new situation but it turned out not to be. We had to stay in the living room because mom doesn't trust us (even though we are only friends). We sat on the couch rather close to one another but far enough that our friendship wouldn't be questioned. We put on Netflix and watched movies and mom made us popcorn before she left and a 20 for pizza. Once the movie was done I was flipping through more movies for us to watch.

"Does it suck?" She says.

"What"

"You know the whole paralyzed thing?"

"At first it did but I've gotten used to it. I try not to look at the negative side only the positive"

"What do you mean?"

"Like now I'll be able to be the first in line for everything, some of my homework assignments have been pushed back like a week, and now I can force everyone to do stuff for me because I can't"

"You do have a point" we both chuckle. I don't find a movie but decide on a TV show.

"Um do you want to watch a show called Supernatural?" I say.

"Nah looks lame" She says. I keep looking for more to watch and decide on watching Teen Wolf. I personally don't like it but I know she will. She's a girl how can she not. I press play, place the remote on the arm rest and put my right hand by my side. She leans against me and puts her head on my right shoulder. Her left hand is so incredibly close I think of taking it and holding it but I don't. I hear a little sign come from her and decide to take it. Her fingers open up and let mine slide through hers. Our fingers interlink together and stay. I look down at them surprised. She lifts her head looking at them also, then she faces toward me and smiles. I smile back and we resume our positions but this time I rest my head against hers.

Her curfew 8 is and after an episode it is around 7. I don't want to even bother with homework tonight so we just talk. We order 2 pepperoni pizza and a box of cheesy garlic bread from Dominos. We eat on the couch. She had to get up and pay for it so I decided to put some music on. I reached in front of me towards the coffee table and grab my phone. I put my playlist on shuffle an place the device on my knee. At some course of the night we gather about 4 blankets. We had them all bundled all around us when she got up. When she comes back she snuggles back in the blankets, opens the boxes, and grabs a slice.

"I really do love your taste in music" she says. Metallica is playing.

"I really do love you" I say absently.

"What" she looks over fast.

"...your taste in pizza, I mean I just love pepperoni!" I say taking a big bite out my slice of pizza. We finish a pizza and half the bread sticks in awkward silence. The whole night she kept trying looking at my beanie. It has been on all day.

"Wanna see my wicked scar?" I say. she shakes her head saying yes. I slowly take off my beanie. I bend my head down so she can see it.

"You're like half bald!" She says laughing hard.

"SHUT UP!" I say looking up and throwing my beanie at her. When it hits her she makes a little huff and looks at me. She grabs her pillow and hits me with it initiating a pillow fight. I take one that is lain across my lap and hit her. This makes us both laugh. She hits me rather hard and I double over with my hand across my stomach.

"OH MY GOD! BEN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I'm sooooo sorry" She comes across to the front of me and puts both her hands on my knees. She kneels down and starts rubbing my shoulder. I look up at her smiling. Her faces goes from concern to hatred in .2 seconds.

"I HATE YOU BEN" I laugh it off. She starts to playfully hit me and I catch her hands by her wrist. She looks at me and I at her. I quickly do the thing I have been trying to avoid all night. My head goes in for a quick peck on her lips and comes back up. I look at her and she seems awestruck. I instantly regret it. I drop her hands and put mine in my lap.

"I'm sorry... I .. uhh..." and then she comes back and kisses me shutting me up. SHE IS KISSING ME! I kiss her back and put my right hand on her cheek. We kiss harder but still real slow enjoying the moment.

BEEEP,BEEEEEP

"So am I Ben Winchester now?" I look at mom and Dean. We are sitting at the table. They are across from me holding hands and smiling.

"Only if you want bud" Dean says smiling one of those goofy big smiles.

I flash back in time.

"Ben?" Minnie says. I look at her in a daze.

"Yeah? Oh sorry I was just uhh..."

"My dad's umm here" she says pointing at the door with her thumb. I frown a little I wish she could stay longer. She gets up on her feet. As she walks away I grab her hand pulling her back towards me. She turns around and smiles. We stay like this for a second then I let her go. She walks to the door, I watch her put on her jacket, wave good bye, then she's gone. I try to analyze what just happened but the thought of Dean is burning in my head. I need to find him! I jump in my chair and roll to the table were my laptop is. I start it up and search up Dean Winchester. Only one thing pops up. It's a nursing home with two residents in it with Winchester; Dean and Sam. I can only guess that it's his brother though he never told us he had a brother. I get the address and know exactly what to do.


End file.
